Snow
by Night Of The Land
Summary: "'Dance with me' he called, pulling Sky in a circle, before letting go spinning in his own circle. Snow falling around them, white covering the ground, pure happiness in Bridge's eyes as he spun. OneShot  maybe


Title: Snow

Author: Night of the Land

Category: Power Rangers

Rating: K

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: "'Dance with me!' he called, pulling Sky in a circle, before letting go spinning in his own circle."

A/N: This is just a little thing I came up with cause it's snowing here, and I love dancing in the snow with hubby. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

It was seven minutes past midnight. The four glowing numbers on the alarm clock's face blinked back at him mockingly. Across the room, the gentle breathing of his roommate should have been enough to lull him back to sleep. As it was, however, there was nothing that was going to get him back to sleep. He shifted almost silently on the egg carton mattress, before finally ending up on his back, blue blankets twisted haphazardly around his ankles, sleep pants twisted as well. He knew he would regret it in the morning, but he silently decided he didn't care. Soundlessly, he tossed the twisted blankets off from around his feet and, wincing slightly at the popping sound his spine made as the vertebrae realigned themselves, swung his legs over the edge of the bed, feet hitting the cool linoleum floor sending a shiver up and down his spine.

Shivering slightly, he ran a hand through his hair, spiking it like it normal, before he grabbed the blue blanket from the bed and padded his way almost silently to the door. Palming it open, the sound of the air displacement caused by the door opening was enough to cause his roommate to give a snort and shift on his bed. He turned to glance at the sleeping brunette, a small gentle smile gracing his normally firm features, as he gazed on the young man with whom he had recently entered a very strange and slightly confusing relationship.

Said younger man was twisted in his blankets, his face smashed into the green pillow, his short hair sticking up at all angles. Resting against the wall, and the place where the bed met the wall, a tiny green stuffed dinosaur sat, its little arms looking frail, as if someone had carried it around by them. It was a well loved stuff toy, and the blonde felt a stab of pain. How long had it been since he had even seen the long lost but loved treasures from his childhood? It had been too long, far too long, and he frowned, shaking his head, before he stepped into the corridor, the door closing softly behind him as he padded down the still cold floors.

He walked silently, the blue blanket wrapped firmly around his shoulders, warding off the chill of the air. His bare feet were no longer cold, they had long since gone numb, but he didn't care as he passed the night guard with a brief nod. The elevator was not surprisingly empty at this time of night, and the ride to the top floor was quick, the lit numbers blurring into each other as the lift rose. There was chime, and he quickly disembarked, shrugging the blanket tighter around him, as he made a trek to the stair well. This was the only way to access the roof; there was no direct access from the elevator, so he climbed the few stairs, before shouldering the outside door open letting in a rush of cold air. The temperature gave him pause, gasping a little as he stumbled back from the shock, before he clenched his now chattering teeth, walking out onto the roof, the pebbles of the roofing digging into his cold feet.

There was snow in the air, he could smell it, as he made his way over to the ledge, looking out over at the still lit city. Newtech was never truly dark, there were lights on all day and night long, and it was truly a breath taking sight, even for someone who had lived in the city all his life. But now as he looked over the edge, down on the city he loved, he gave a shiver, and bowed his head, breathing in the fresh crisp smell of the snow that had yet to fall. It was only a matter of time before the world would be blanketed in white, and he gave a smile at the thoughts of the reactions of the girls in the morning. Z and Syd would squeal like little girls, gushing over the snow on the ground, before they grabbed them, dragging them outside to have a snowball fight, or go sledding or something equally juvenile. He shook his head, leaning against the edge of the railing.

Let the girls have their fun in the morning, as he was sure they would. He, however, would not be participating, after all he had better things to do with his time. There were mission reports to finish, surveillance to be brushed up on, and…

"Sky?"

He turned at the sound of his name mumbled sleepily. A smile once more graced his features at the sight before him. His rumbled sort of boyfriend, dressed in twisted sleep pants, hair mashed to one side, green tee shirt covered with a hastily thrown on uniform jacket stood in the light of the roof door.

"Hey, Bridge." Sky said softly back, as the brunette left the pool of light cast by the open door. There was crush of pebbles and he realized that Bridge had put on his boots, untied as they were. The still half asleep green Ranger came to stand at his boyfriend's side, squinting out over the city before them.

They stood a moment side by side staring out over the city, each lost in their own thoughts, content to stand in companionable silence, before Bridge rocked to one side, bumping his shoulder against Sky's, casting him a side long look, raising an eyebrow at him. Sky gave a small laugh, and leaned back into the other teen.

"It's twelve thirty, Sky, why're ya on the roof?" Bridge asked, finally turning to look at his old friend, the lights of the city casting shadows on his face, making his brown/hazel eyes almost glow in the light.

Sky gave a shrug, turning away from the city view to lean his back against the railing, folding his arms over his chest. The brunette gave a silent sigh as he copied his boyfriend's stance, before he shivered violently.

"Geez, Bridge, you're freezing." Sky commented, feeling the other shiver next to him, turning slightly to look at him, before a flake of white pasted his view. Both teens paused, looking at each other, before looking up at the dark sky. More white fell, and they looked back at each other, brown meeting blue and they both grinned.

Bridge grabbed Sky's hand, the leather of his glove cool against the warmth of Sky's skin, and pulled him away from the wall, joy dancing in his warm brown eyes. "Dance with me!" he called, pulling Sky in a circle, before letting go spinning in his own circle.

Sky pulled his hand back, laughing at his boyfriend, as the younger man danced in the falling flakes of white. His brown hair was turning white, the roof around them was turning white, and Sky was beginning to shiver, as his bare feet began to go numb. But he didn't register this as Bridge grabbed him again, making him spin with him, laughing out loud as the snow continued to fall around them.

After a few moments, they stopped, laughing holding each other up, as they tried to catch their breath. They suddenly realized how close they were, and brown met blue again, and the brunette gave a little smile before he leaned in slightly. Sky swallowed hard, and met him half way, his lips brushing against Bridges, both giving shivers that had nothing to do with the cold. All the love and care and joy and pain and happiness and concern and everything that Sky felt invaded Bridge's mind, but he found that he didn't mind so much, as he pulled back to look up at his boyfriend.

Sky gave a concerned look down at the smiling face, "You okay?" he asked, his brow furrowing, knowing how Bridge hated for anyone to touch his bare skin. He was shocked when Bridge's gloved hands tangled in his blonde short hair and pulled him down, locking their lips together.

They stayed like that for several peaceful minutes, as the snow continued to fall around them, covering the ground, and casting a perfectly white blanket over the city. Sky's hands had found their way into Bridge's messy hair, and their bodies were flush to one another.

Suddenly Bridge pulled back slightly, with a tiny gasp, shaking his head sending snow flying, laughing, light in his warm eyes. He could feel a slight tremble come from Sky, and frowned, then realized that the other teen must be freezing. "Sky? Are you cold?" he asked, looking up into clear blue eyes.

Sky gave a tiny nod, teeth chattering. Bridge pulled him close, feeling his body shivering in his arms. "I might could help with that…" he whispered into the other teen's shoulder, smiling as Sky's body tensed slightly at the implication, before the blonde pulled back, smiling through the chattering teeth. The green Ranger took his boyfriend's hands and led him to the stairwell, and back to the warmth of the building.

* * *

Syd didn't understand the concept of knocking, especially if the room she was barging into was the room of two of her closest friends. She when she palmed the door open, she was met with one very empty green covered bed, and one very occupied blue covered bed. Very, _very _occupied bed. Blue eyes had widened, a tiny hand had covered her mouth, before she quickly palmed the door shut. Turning on her heel, she made her way back to the Rec room, eyes still wide.

Z looked up from pestering Jack, whom she had just dragged from bed on a Sunday at the ungodly hour of 0730, to see her roommate enter, face bright red and eyes wide as plates. "What's up, Syd?" she asked.

Syd looked at her friend, before a sly smirk crossed her face, "Pay up, girl. I win."

* * *

Sky blinked his eyes open to a mop a brown hair in his face and smiled. He shifted slightly, tightening his arms around the body that was nestled against his on the tiny one person bed. The brunette gave a sigh and tried to shift closer, but that wasn't possible. Sleepy brown eyes blinked open to look up into blue, and Sky pulled Bridge into a sweet kiss. Hands began to wander once more, before a shrill shriek of joy rent the air, and they pulled apart startled.

"Was that Z?" Bridge asked, between kisses.

"Doesn't matter." Sky replied, rolling them over.

Sun spilled into the room diffusely, from the covered window. Snow still fell lazily to the ground, while children pressed eager noses to the glass of windows, watching at the flakes drifted about. The girls did drag poor Jack out to have a snowball fight. And after another hour or so, the blue and green Rangers rose from bed, heading for the shower, preparing to join in the snow fun, when a loud sneeze erupted from the bathroom, followed by muffled swearing, and a sniffling Sky being forced back into bed by a gently chuckling Bridge.


End file.
